Where I Wanna Be
by Crazy Fool Stiney
Summary: Dean knows how this goes... with sneaky, hot bakers and their seemingly innocent offerings of pie. (Tattoo/Bakery!AU - Dean/Benny & Castiel/Meg
1. Chapter 1

"He brought me a pie." Dean declared; the buzz of the tattoo gun filling the quiet of the studio as he paused to retrieve more ink. "I don't trust him."

"Yes, I can see why. How dare a new business neighbor offer you _pie_." Castiel sarcastically agreed; though his voice was muffled from where he was face down in the artist chair getting the latest constellation added to his large galaxy back piece.

At the full-out betrayal of his oldest friend, Dean wanted to add a very visible phallic-shaped group of stars along with _Monoceros_ to the piece.

But the knowledge that Castiel's girlfriend, Meg, more than likely felt the thought,_ with her creepy sixth sense_, and would immediately appear to wipe Dean off the face of the planet, had the tattooist rethinking his plan.

_Not to mention, the bakery dude was really…_

"Was he attractive?"

"What?" Dean stuttered and Castiel flinched as the needle _possibly_ went deeper than it should have.

_Shit. Fuck_.

Dean really needed to pay attention to his goddamned job, _regardless_ of whether it was his nosy best friend in his chair or not.

"I don't know…maybe." Dean feigned nonchalance as the image from a few hours earlier, of the baker, _Benny_, popped into his head.

Bearded, burly, and with the most disarming smile Dean had ever witnessed, as he handed over a glorious smelling, _freshly made_ pecan pie.

"Mmmhmmm."

The self-righteous and _knowing _tone of the hum brought Dean back to the conversation at hand and suddenly he didn't care what Meg would do to him; he was _totally _adding a hide-a-dick to Castiel's tattoo.

/

***Ding***

_"I'm sorry, we're not open quite yet." _The Louisiana drawl coming from somewhere in the kitchen had warmth pooling in Dean's stomach as he stepped into the unfinished bakery.

"Hey, uh, Benny? It's Dean… from next door?" The tattooist announced; closing the paper covered door behind him.

"Dean! What's up, chief?"

Benny pushed his way through the swinging door, grin on his face and white flour all the way up to his elbows.

Which only drew Dean's attention to the multitude of bright, old school tattoos that wound their way from Benny's wrists, to where they disappeared underneath the pushed up sleeves of his dark shirt.

_'Awesome.'_

"Just wanted to see if you were up for helping me eat some of the pie you dropped off earlier?" Dean offered; putting on more than a little bit of the patented Winchester charm as he leaned against the glass counter top.

"Sounds like a plan. Lemme get clean and I'll be right over." Benny agreed, throwing Dean a wink before heading back into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Benny joined Dean in the tiny kitchen above his tattoo shop, he quickly found out that the pecan pie the baker had dropped off earlier in the day, was gooey and sweet and awesome.

From that moment on Dean also began to learn more things about Benny, every time the baker climbed his back stairs and knocked on the door after both their shops were closed.

Over Bayou brownies Benny talked of his niece, Elizabeth, who he practically raised and who now helped him run the bakery.

While Dean told Benny, through mouthfuls of King Cake Bread Pudding about his son, Ben, who lived with his mother but stayed with Dean during the summers.

With a tin of the most perfectly tart cherry pie between them on Dean's rickety kitchen table they shared their military experience. Or in Dean's case the lack of one, despite what his old man had wanted. And Benny's 20 years in the Navy that may or may not have drawn a seamen joke from Dean.

_Through the revolving assortment of baked goods Dean found out that Benny was in fact, just as pretty friggin' awesome, or even more so than the creations he made._

/ / / / /

"Spill, Deano. Have you hit that yet?" Meg asked; hooking her thumb over her shoulder to where Benny was manning the register.

Dean spluttered coffee all down the front of his shirt while Meg laughed.

"I'll take that as a no." She grinned while pulling napkins out of the holder for Dean.

"What's a no?" Castiel questioned; sitting down a basket containing a sandwich, before taking a seat next to the petite brunette.

"That Dean hasn't banged the hot bear behind the counter." Meg announced as she started taking the tomatoes and onions off one half of the sandwich.

"You mean, Benny? They haven't even kissed yet."

"Oh you fucking traitor!" Dean growled, face turning bright red. Because, yeah ok, they actually _hadn't_.

"I was just pointing out that though you've been spending a lot of time together you've spent it eating more baked goods than anything else." Castiel said, before taking a bite out of the unaltered half of sandwich that Meg had left.

"Dude, eww. Don't ever say..._just don't_." Dean huffed before getting up from the table he was sharing with the assholes he called friends and making his way over to Benny.

"What's up, chief? What can I get ya'?" Benny asked with a wide smile that made Dean's stomach flip like he was a friggin' teenage girl.

"Nah, I'm good. I got a 2:30 that's coming in soon. Just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner after closing?"

"Sounds good. I was planning on making some beignets this afternoon. I'll save some to bring."

"Awesome!" Dean smiled; moving out of the way when a customer came up to the register.

Glancing over he saw Meg and Castiel watching the precedings, which Meg gave a not discreet in the least thumbs up that Dean countered with a grin and a less than classy hand signal of his own, before leaving the store.

/ / / / /

Dean heard Benny's heavy footsteps up the back stairs just as he was putting the finishing touches on his awesome, homemade burgers.

"Come in!" He shouted, before the knock even came, busy making his table look like an acceptable place to eat and not a Dean and Cas dumpster dive special.

Dean heard the door open and close but when Benny didn't say anything he turned around, perplexed at the other man's silence.

"Benny what's up?" Dean asked, as Benny stood holding a brown sack while looking from the stove to the burgers on the table.

"Ahh, I think I may have forgotten to mention something."

"Dude, what? You're kinda freaking me out."

"I'm a vegetarian." Benny confessed shyly, placing the bag on the counter.

"Vegetarian? Oh my god. I don't think I can kiss a vegetarian." Dean declared, not fully realizing his words until Benny stepped closer.

"You wanna kiss me?"

"Hell yes, I do. Have for weeks."

It was the last words either spoke before Benny yanked Dean in for a kiss that had the earlier vegetarian declaration quickly revoked.


End file.
